The goal of this Mentored Patient Oriented Research Career Development Award (K23) Proposal is to provide Melita Daley, M.D., with the training and support necessary to become an independent investigator in the field of pediatric neuroimaging in complex psychiatric disorders. The research plan builds on the candidate's previous clinical and basic neuroimaging research experience in complex neurodevelopmental disorders. The specific aims of the study are to investigate neuroanatomical and neurochemical abnormalities in prodromal psychosis and psychotic illnesses in adolescence and to clarify the neuroanatomical basis of comorbidity in the prodrome. The proposed study will provide a critical step toward expanding our knowledge of the mechanisms underlying these neurodevelopmental disorders and normal development and in the longterm enhance our ability to treat and prevent these illnesses. Both the research and training plan are opportunistic, utilizing the resources of the Center for the Assessment and Prevention of Prodromal States, a well-established UCLA research program, where the PI is already involved in clinical research activities, as well as renowned investigators in the UCLA research community. The Career Development Plan will develop the Pi's skills in: 1) state of the art pediatric neuroimaging techniques; 2) evaluating and identifying specific structural and metabolic characteristics in brain regions of interest and patterns of volume and metabolic white and gray matter deficits associated with comorbid symptomatology in prodromal states eg. affective, anxiety, ADHD; 3) statistical data analysis and neuroimaging methodology, including software utilized in such analyses. Methods of career development include: 1) the proposed study, 2) the mentorship of Drs. Tyrone Cannon, Paul Thompson, and Jennifer Levitt, 3) consultation with experts in neuroimaging and complex psychiatric disorders, 4) formal coursework in theory and practice of neuroimaging, statistical analysis, medical research ethics, as well as neurophysiology, 5) attendance at scientific meetings, and 6) data preparation for submission of manuscripts to peer-reviewed journals. Given the candidate's prior training, proposed mentorship, outstanding resources and research environment, a K23 award will allow her to become a successful and independent investigator in pediatric neuroimaging techniques and neurobiological basis of prodromal states and psychotic disorders in adolescence. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]